The Sword & The Rose
by TPATFan16
Summary: Inspired by one of the greatest action/adventure movies and soap opera of all time, a masked thief robs the rich to feed to the poor but he always steals the heart of the most beautiful scarlet maiden in all of Spain, who hides a shocking secret and could share a risky and forbidden love with the masked thief, outlaw and hero.
1. The Unmasked Thief

**HOLA, MI GENTE! I'm back with a new story to make u guys happy and maybe love me even more than now. Well, this new story is inspired by one of the greatest adventure and action movies and soap opera of all time. I always wanted to do something like this for this couple, especially for our favourite red ninja but in my story, she's going to be something even more awesome than a ninja or equal to a ninja, u'll see what I'm talking about in following chapters. **

**I hope u guys will love this story because I'm having soo much fun writing it for u guys, especially for the fighting and actions scenes (OOPS SPOILER ALERT!) OK, Enough of this or I'll end up giving u guys more spoilers. **

**OH, I don't own G+J* or the movie this is based on, just my own story plot and a few characters.**

**Like a director: LIGHT, CAMERA, ACTION!**

**The Unmasked Thief**

In the far in the beautiful lands of Spain, Madrid, where the sunrises are always beautiful over the beaches and shores and the night are always mysterious. And you can smell the scent of the fresh scarlet roses in the morning. In the small town of Santa Verona, ruled by under the government of Don Rojillo, **(A/N: It's Lord Redbrick. And **_**"Don"**_** means Lord)** the richest man in all of Spain, he was always treated and respected like a king and always wore his red waistcoat, proudly. The people of Santa Verona had trouble living their lives, they were very poor and are nearly starving to death, and they were running out of money by their selfish and wicked ruler.

The people of the town knew that their only hope and salvation was _El Zorro. _A masked thief, dressed in all black and with a dark mask on his face, to not reveal his secret identity. El Zorro was the town's hero and a servant of the people, he robbed from the richest Don's **(A/N: Lords) **and feed it to the poor, just like Robin Hood but used a mask to do it. Nobody knew who he was exactly but they heard rumours of where he lives, they say he's found in _La Caverna De Los Espiritud_ **(Cave of Sprits)** And underneath that black mask, his real name was Gnoméo Claudio Celeste **("Celeste" is another word for blue in Spanish)**. The only person who knows about him is his good friend and town priest, Padre Featherstone; he is the one who gives Gnoméo his hopes and blessings so he can do what he's suppose to do for the town.

On the following glorious morning, there was trouble in the plaza square; screams were being heard from miles away, the people were protesting by Don Rojillo's new order, he wanted to kill 3 innocent men for the capture of El Zorro. The people yelled and protest that this was an injustice to please the governor but he didn't care. He orders his men to tie the innocent men up in the centre of the town square and had his trusty captain of the guard, Capitan Teobaldo **(Tybalt). **

From inside an empty cart, 2 holes were being cut off on the shades, and 2 eyes peeked out from it, seeing the argument outside. It was 2 young boys named Alejandro and his brother Joaquin.

"It's my turn! I want to see!" Joaquin yelled, pulling his brother away to see through the holes.

"Hold on! I'm not done!" Alejandro yells, peeking out the holes again.

"HEY! What are you 2 kids cutting holes in my cart?!" a man scream, finding the boys in his cart.

"We're sorry, Sr. Lopez. We were waiting for El Zorro" Alejandro said, ashamed.

"Get out of my carts, muchachos" Sr. Lopez yelled but the boys' didn´t moved.

"But wait, do you think he'll come, Sr. Lopez?" Joaquin asked

"We all hope that he'll come. Now, Joaquin, Alejandro, go home. It's not safe in the plaza" Sr. Lopez said.

Joaquin and Alejandro jumped out from the cart and ran through the angry mob. As they ran, Alejandro knock over the funny hat of a guard, making him angry and going after him but one of the people stop from going after the boy.

Suddenly, a man grabs them by their neck collars and pulled them back, it was Padre Featherstone. "Alejandro, Joaquin, this is not a place for you. So, go and complete your mission" he lets go of them and they start running again, turning his attention back to the injustice.

They could see the people shouting, angrily and the guards pushed the m away with their weapons. From high up in a balcony, looking down at the people in the plaza, stood Don Rojillo and Capitan Teobaldo with serious looks as the town scream and shout at them for the injustice. The crowd was getting out of control as more guards can out to control them.

"Don Rojillo. What are you still doing here?" Capitan Teobaldo walks in.

"Now, now, Teobaldo, I'm going. I just need to give the final order, so we can go" Don Rojillo said.

"The people are getting furious, so you must leave at once, sir" Teobaldo informed.

Don Rojillo smirks "If the governor of Spain wants to stay a bit longer, shall be it" he gloats his power

Then Teobaldo looks over some papers "It says here that these lands belong to Celeste territory"

"Not for long. Soon entire Spain will only belong to Rojillos and me as the rightful king"

Don Rojillo turns around and faces the people in the square, still furious. He looks down and gives another order.

"_**FREE THEM!" **__the people shouted in demand._

"GET THE CHILDREN OUT OF THE PLAZA IMMEDIANTELY!" he orders

He looks back at Teobaldo "Children shouldn't see this"

Down in the plaza, Alejandro was being carried over a stranger's shoulder, struggling to take him out of the plaza but Alejandro was fighting to get his way. "I want to see! Let me go!" he hit the stranger's back until the stranger drop him to the ground. Alejandro groan in pain and he sees the stranger's feet, he gasps by the black boots, where he recognizes them anywhere.

Alejandro gets back on his feet, he looks up, seeing that the stranger was wearing a large hood but he looked directly toward the stranger's face. The stranger was wearing a dark mask, he puts his finger o his lips and did a "_Shhh" sound_, telling him to be quite and then he smiled at him.

"Zorro?" Alejandro asks, making El Zorro smiles even more.

But he turns around and walks away from Alejandro, leaving him alone in the middle of an angry mob. Alejandro was surprised by glad it was him. So excited, he runs back to tell his brother where he found him in the back of the crowd.

"I saw him! I saw Zorro!" he whispered, excited to him, making his brother smile in excitement as well. "Come on!" he cried and the both ran to the top a building, where they could see the entire plaza square.

Up in the balcony, Don Rojillo thought it was time, he gave a gesture to give the order as the officer of the guards, rounded his troops.

"ATENCIÓN!" the officer shouted as the troops got in position.

"Who are those men that you are ordering to kill by the way?" Teobaldo asks Don Rojillo.

"Who are they? I have no idea 3 peasants that I randomly picked out for my trap" he says, snickering.

Up in the rooftop of the church, Alejandro and Joaquin were leaning on the edge where they could see the troops, getting position and aiming the guns at the 3 innocent men. They looked around for their hero but he could be found.

"Where is he?" Joaquin asked Alejandro.

"AND AIM!" the officer order and the troops did what they were order. Everything was silent, as the people were terrified on what will happen next. Suddenly, a mysterious black wimp came from the shadows and it wraps itself around the last weapon in the line and it pulls the others with it. "FIRE!" he order but the shoots hit a different direction, hitting and breaking flowerpots and statues, un-harming anybody.

Everybody was confused at first but their hope relived when a heroic figure came from the shadows with his whip and sword, ready to fight. El Zorro was here to save them! The crowd cheered and shouted for him "Zorro! Zorro!" as the guards attack with their swords and weapons but they usually failed. As more guards chased him, El Zorro ran toward where the 3 innocent men and free them as they thank him for his rescue. As soon as they were free, he continues to sword fight the guards, taking them out and having no trouble in escaping them when he had the chance.

Alejandro and Joaquin were having blast, watching El Zorro be undefeated. But suddenly, Alejandro saw a group of guards, hiding in a balcony in the church building, just below them. They had weapons, getting ready to kill El Zorro.

"Come on!" he tells his brother, who saw the ambush too. They ran to the far corner of the roof as they heard a bell ringing.

_**RANG! RANG! RANG!**_

It was the signal from Don Rojillo, who was watching everything from his balcony; he was giving the men in the church balcony the order to finish El Zorro, who was busy sword fighting some guards to notice. But the boys wouldn't allow, they needed to help him. They used their strength to push a statue of an angel. El Zorro heard the bell and looked up for a moment and saw the guards, he also saw the statue of the angel, falling down on them. Unfortunately, the guards saw it too and jumped out of the way but landed on some hard places like the ground. Alejandro and Joaquin cheered by their success and El Zorro waved to them , giving them thanks as he continues to sword fight more guards as the crowd continue to chant his name. El Zorro ran through the crowd to escape, the guards tried to go after him but the people pushed them away, protecting their saviour.

Alejandro and Joaquin were joining in on the fight by throwing rocks and stones at the guards far below, But suddenly, a hand on each of their shoulders turn them around, scare if it was a guard to arrest them. But luckily, it was El Zorro.

"I thank you, gentlemen" he says with a smooth and proud voice.

El Zorro takes off his lucky silver amulet and puts it over Alejandro's neck, giving it to them as a "thank you" gift as they both smile surprised and excited.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm missing my own party" he jokes and gives them a pat on their shoulder and runs off, leaving the boys excited for meeting him.

El Zorro jumps off the edge of the rooftop of the church and lands on the balcony below here there are some broken pieces of the angel statue. He pulls out his trusty whip and swings himself across another rooftop.

"KILL HIM!" Don Rojillo order, furious.

Guards started shooting with their guns but El Zorro was fast as he avoids and budges every bullet as he ran and jumps onto every rooftop. _"ZORRO! ZORRO!"_ The crowd still chanted, even Padre Featherstone thrilled his favourite student was doing an amazing job. Soon El Zorro makes it to the balcony of Don Rojillo and puts his sword under his chin, making Don Rojillo nervous.

"You'd kill 3 innocent men just to capture me?" Zorro asked.

"I would kill 100 innocent men just to see you dead" Don Rojillo grunts in anger.

Suddenly, El Zorro uses his sword and left a nasty scar under Don Rojillo´s neck, leaving a scar _Z_ for _Zorro_. As El Zorro snickers in delight, Don Rojillo softly grunts in pain as he sees the fire of El Zorro´s eyes, trying to recognize him but he could not.

"3 men, 3 lives, just a reminder that these people will have a protector as long as I live, Don Rojillo. I suggest that you never come back here" he threat, smirking.

Soon the work was done and was time for him to leave, El Zorro whistles to call his trusty horse, as the horse neighs at the bottom of the balcony. El Zorro jumps off the balcony and on to his trusty stead, riding off into the horizon of the sunset with his sword up in the air as the crowd cheered to his name and thanking him for his heroic acts, knowing that he will always be there to save and serve them as their favourite masked thief.

**What did u guys think? Good? Bad? Maybe?**

**II always wanted to do something like this, to combine G+J* with one of the greatest adventure and action movies of all time. Next chapter will have action, drama and with a pinch of romance ;D**

**SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!***

**-TPATFan16* aka Mickey! ADIOS! ;D**


	2. The Scarlet Beauty

**HOLA, MIS AMIGOS! I'm back with the 2****nd**** chapter this story, which I am really surprised I got reviews on the same day I posted it, u guys must love me a lot! And that makes me love u guys even more, especially u JBABE, TE AMO, LINDA!* ;D**

**And I would also like to thank my new and awesome friend, iamloveCynder, for being so cool and supportive with everything I do. You're AWESOME, dude! I luv ya so much and I luv talking to u, even about the craziest things we could think of. I luv your story, I always get so excited by every chapter, I hope u keep it up with your creativity and genius! THIS IS FOR YOU! ;D**

**2. The Scarlett Beauty***

**(Night-time, sunset)**

After the brave rescue of El Zorro, the people of Santa Verona were at peace for the moment to celebrate one of their favourite holidays and the people prepared for the festival in the square, the entire town was filled with colourful flowers and glowing lights. The people were shouting and dancing, having a great time under the starry night.

High on the mountain, there stood a majestic palace and not just any palace, it was the home of Don Rojillo and his family lived. And high on a balcony stood a girl with long brown shinning hair and a beautiful red gown, her lips were red and her eyes were esmerald green. She was the daughter of Don Rojillo; her name is **Julieta Isabel Rojillo**.

The girl was staring into the horizon of the sea from the balcony of her bedroom as the wind blew through her hair. She was a real gem, exactly like a shinning ruby which all men desire as a wife but by her stubbornness and hard character, nobody was able to win her over. Despite her beauty, she wished for adventure and freedom, to explore the outside world and its wonders. But her father, by being powerful and overprotective, he has forbidden her to go anywhere; he wanted to keep her a secret until her 18th birthday but he was too busy to realize that her 18th birthday was today.

As she looked down at the festival, she heard the sound of people, laughing and cheering for the festival but she was forbidden to go anywhere. Another that the festival, today was her birthday, her 18th birthday but nobody cared.

"At least somebody is having fun on my birthday" she frowns

"Everything alright, _mi niña_?" her lady-in-waiting and friend, Sra. Nanette walked in, cleaning her room al little, noticing that she was a little sad.

"No, I just wish I could go the festival. It looks so fun!" she said, walking back into her bedroom.

"I know. I'm going to the festival and help on the food sells" Nanette said

"I don't doubt that. Your food is a big hit; I always loved your food since I was a little girl. You are the only friend I have in the world" Julieta smiled, hugging her.

"_Ay, mi Chiquita,_ don't be like that. It's your birthday, right? And I know after today, Don Rojillo will let you out of here because you are more than just his price possession, you are a girl who has dreams and wants a life of her own" she smiles at her.

"I hope, Nanette. He would always explode when I ask him that I want to leave the palace. And I don't doubt that my father forgot another one of my birthdays" she exhales

"Well, he might have but I haven't. In fact, I have a present for you"

As Julieta sat down on the edge of her bed, Sra. Nanette pulls out a small box, wrap in brown paper. It was a bit dusty by all the years it must have been saving it for her. Sra. Nanette slowly hands it to her and Julieta takes it in her hands and started unwrapping it until she found a little box, painted very elegant and beautiful. She opens the little box and gasps in awe by what was inside it.

"It's my mother's ruby ring" she gasps

"She gave it to me to give it to you on your 18th birthday. She said she would be seeing you wear it, proudly"

"This was her priced jewel"

"No, Julieta. You were her priced jewel; she just wanted to give you this ring so you can follow your dreams no matter what your father says"

"I'll never forget her words, and she's the one who taught me how to all the things I know now"

"She's an angel that will always protect you, my child"

"Thank you for the gift, Nanette" she smiles, putting on the ring in her finger.

"Oh no, _mi niña_. This gift was from your mother but now I'm going to give you my gift. You want to go to the festival tonight, right?"

"Yes! More than anything!"

"Well, you're coming with me but you have to promise me that you'll behave"

"Yes, I promise! Oh, thank you so much, Nanny!"

All excited, Julieta hug her tight, grateful to her by everything she's done for, loving and caring her like if she was her own mother. All she needed to do is wait until Nanette prepared all her things for the festival which was in a few minutes. The once-locked up girl continue to look down at the colourful festival and made a decision. She decided to go down there and have fun on her birthday for the first time in her life. She was so excited that she put on her mother's ring to always have her around. Soon, there was a knock on the door, it was Sra. Nanette.

"Julieta, _mi niña_, are you ready?" she came in with a basket in her hand with food and supplies.

"_Si_, just give me a moment" she goes to her closet and pulls out a long dark hood and puts it over her head, so she wouldn't recognized by her father and the guards. She sneak quietly through the hallways, sneaking by her father's study while he was working on his duties, going behind his back as Sra. Nanette distract him and the guards so Julieta could escape until she made it outside, coast clear. It was 5 seconds later, Nanette came out and they both headed to the festival and the town square.

"Julieta, I have to go to the stand and help out with the sells, so go ahead and have fun and stay out of sight from the guards, ok?"

"Yes, and thank you again, Nanette. This is so beautiful!" she squeals. Admiring the fun and beauty of the festival.

With a smile, Sra. Nanette kisses Julieta's forehead. "Have fun" she whispers and walks away to do her work, leaving the child in the middle of the square, unrecognizable to anyone.

She started walking around, taking in every sight she sees. She then walks to the center of the square where a lot of people were dancing to the rhyming of the music, having a blast!

"Hey!" a woman cried to her

"Me?" Julieta asks, confused, pointing at herself.

"_Si_, you. Want to join the dance contest?" some girl dancers pull her into the crowd, kindly.

"Ok" she blushes a bit, stepping in, accepting their invitation.

Julieta step onto the center of the dance floor as the musicians played their instruments, making the music lively and really fun. Juliet was having a blast, dancing, playing, and eating delicious foods. Soon the music started playing really soft and slow, couples started dancing around her. She felt so weird and uncomfortable, just standing there alone, seeing them from a foot away. She was about to leave the crowd until she felt a hand over her shoulder, which made her jump.

"Wish to dance?" a soft and velvet voice behind her.

She turns around and her eyes widen by who was behind her. It was a handsome man, dressed in elegant Blue clothes, fit for a prince. His eyes were a shade of sapphire blue that sparkle like stars and he smile at her lovingly. He was a gentleman that meant well and was full of trust and loyalty.

"Yes, I'd love to, _señor"_ she smiles, softly.

The mysterious and handsome man took her across the dance floor where it was clear by the people, giving them space for their dance. Soon romantic and tango music, He pulled her to him, spinning her in place and dipping her in his arms, in a romantic way. Knowing how to dance tango, Julieta followed his lead, keeping her eyes on his moves and dancing the beat of the music as he pulled her back, holding her by her waist, slowly walking in a circle in place as they stare into eachother's eyes. He then glides her across the dance floor as her dress follows with her. Julieta felt passion with the music while being in the arms of this man as he spins her around in place and then dips her in his arms. he holds on to her as pulls herself back up o him, with her eyes closed, leaning closer like to kiss him but she stops, catching her breath and even feeling his as he stare until her green eyes. They snap back to reality when they heard the crowd, applauding and cheering by their little show, they both clear their throats and step away from eahcother like nothing happened.

For the rest of the evening, Julieta had the most amazing time. As the music got lively and fun again, making the people dance with joy, the people of the town soon recognized her and welcome her with open arms. They not only celebrated their holiday but they had the generosity of celebrating her birthday too, they even made her a beautiful rose crown as a present, fit for a princess which she was too them. And she spent the rest of the night mysterious and handsome man in the festival like any couple in love, which she thought she was starting too.

"You dance wonderfully, _señorita_" he smiled

"Thank you, so are you" she blushed

"Well, I must be off, to catch my breath" he starts to walk away

Then she stops him "Wait, do I know you? Can I at least know your name?"

"Celeste. Gnomeo Claudio Celeste" he introduces himself, taking her hand

"Celeste? As in, _La Familia Celeste_?" she asks, concern

"Si. And you are, miss?" he asks

"Rojillo. Julieta Isabel Rojillo" she says with a smile

"Charmed" he kisses her hand and she blushes in delight. "I must be off. It was a pleasure dancing with you. I hope I see you again" he says sadly and it made her sad as well.

He kisses her hand one more time and walks away from her. Julieta was charmed by the mysterious man by the name of Celeste. She knew of what family he belongs to, it was the family her father was in war with, he wanted his lands because there was gold hidden in their lands. But she was nothing like him and she didn't hate the Celeste family or wanted anything to harm them. She stood there, froze, gazing at the handsome man in Blue with a loving smile on her face. Something was wrong with her, her heart was bouncing at a fast pace. She didn't know what was happening and started thinking, getting lost in thought until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Well, well, if it isn't _Srta._ Julieta Isabel Rojillo" the voice said, happily

She turns and smiles by recognizing that voices. It was Padre Featherstone, her beloved priest and friend. "Padre Featherstone" she smiles and hugs him, tenderly.

"How are you, my child? I haven't seen you since your mother died. What are you doing here, my dear?" he asks, holding her hands

Then she gets nervous by his question "Padre, please don't tell my father you saw me here. I just wanted to come to the festival because it's my 18th birthday and I..." she begs but he interrupts her.

"No, say no more, _hija_. I will not say a word but you need to promise me that you are going back as soon as the festival is over because Don Rojillo will notice you're gone and come looking for you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know" she nods

"Well, since it's your birthday. I would like to give you a gift" he smiles

Padre Featherstone reaches into her back pocket of his brown rope and pulls out a sliver and jewelled rosary with red and blue jewel stones and with a Jesus cross at the end, it was beautiful and it made Julieta smile in pleasure!

"A rosary. It's beautiful, Padre!" she gasps in delight and smiles as El Padre puts it over her

"And it's blessed to give you all the happiness and strength you need for the rest of your wonderful life" he smiles, giving her his blessing as she admire the rosary on her neck.

"Thank you, Padre" she smiles, hugging him

Suddenly, she and El Padre heard some shouts and screams in terror. the people were running in fear into the center of the plaza as Julieta stayed behind El Padre, concern by what was happening. They saw it was some guards on horses coming through the square and her cousin was leading them. They were searching for the daughter of the governor who escaped. They searched every stand and every place they could think off until Capitan Teobaldo spot his cousin in the square. She hides behind Padre Featherstone, she didn't want to go back but she couldn't let these people pay for her actions.

"SEARCH EVERY CONERN BUT FIND HER!" Capitan Teobaldo order, riding on his horse

"Si, señor" his men replied, riding on their horses through the scared crowd.

"Señorita Rojillo!" Teobaldo called, seeing her

"Capitan Teobaldo" Padre Featherstone said, protecting Julieta behind him.

"_Buenas noches, Julieta"_ he spotted his cousin behind the priest as he hop off his horse and walking toward her. "And good night to you to, Padre" he greeted the priest.

"_Hola primo._ What are you doing here?" she asks, bravely stepping out to confront him.** (primo: boy cousin)**

"The same thing I could ask you, _primita._ I just came to take you back home, Julieta" he inform, grabbing her by her wrist. **(primita: girl cousin)**

"No! I'm not going back and you tell my father I said that!" she states, pulling her arm away.

"Listen, _mocosa_, you are coming back with me or these peasants will suffer the consequences" he threats her, grabbing her by her arm, tightening his grip on her. **(mocosa: spoiled girl)**

"No! Be angry with me but you leave them alone, Teobaldo!"

"Then let's go,_ Julietita_!" he grabs and pulls her by her arms again, tighting his grip

"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, TEOBALDO! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" she screams, struggling to break her.

"YES, I CAN, _MOCOSA!"_ he yells, furious.

Filled with anger, Teobaldo grabbed Julieta by her arm and started dragging her way but the people of the town got furious, they were gonna let him take her by force. The angry mob defended Julieta, pulling her away from him and started a real problem, nearly destroying the entire festival. with the crowd protecting her, Julieta ran through the crowd but Teobaldo and the guards chase after her but the people continue to push them away.

"Run, my child! RUN!" Padre Featherstone yelled as he joins in the crowd to protect her.

As she holds on to her puffy red dress up, Julieta runs down the dark and cold streets, trying to get away from the angry mob but her cousin saw her running away and he order his men to go after her. Following his orders, the guards hop on their horses and chase her into a dark alley. It was a dead end, she was trapped, and she lean herself against the brick wall as the guards got closer, getting ready to arrester her. All her hopes and dreams were almost destroyed until suddenly, a mysterious figure came out of nowhere and jump in front of her and started fighting the guards in less than a few seconds, knocking them out. Julieta was scared and confused by what's happening but she recognized this man, she just never expected on meeting him.

**It was El Zorro!**

El Zorro finished fighting the last guard and looked back at Julieta, who was still nervous and scared by this strange encounter. Soon, they heard gunshots and more screams from the guards, He held his hand out for her, he saw the fright in her eyes but she finally gave him her trust in accepting her hand. He pulls her close to him, making her tremble. He pulls out his trusty whip, wrapping it around a flag pole and swigging themselves. The guards were close behind them, seeing their shadows on the walls nearby. El Zorro found a perfect hiding place for Julieta; it was an empty wagon from the festival. He makes her stay inside it and turns around, without saying a word.

"WAIT!" She cries to him, not wanting him to leave her.

He turns to face her and smiles at her, meaning that he will come back for her. And they didn't say a word to each other. He runs away to get the guards off his back until they saw him.

With his trusty whip, wrapping it around a tree branch, El Zorro swings himself to lead the guards away from the scarlet princess. Capitan Teobaldo saw him nearby, he pulls out his sword, wanting to pick up a fight with this masked thief. Soon he spotted him a few feet away.

"There he is! AFTER HIM!" he yelled, in anger.

Capital Teobaldo and his men went after him on their horses, El Zorro pulls out his sword, getting ready to attack. The guards surrounded him with their swords and their guns. He wasn't afraid; on the contrary, it made him stronger. They charged at him, he jumps up, swigging himself with his whip and fighting back with his sword, taking them out with a single blade.

**Meanwhile,** Julieta was in the wagon, waiting for somebody to come get her, she peeks outside to see if the coast was clear but she was face to face with El Zorro! Julieta gasps in fear, backing away from him. He climbed down, he took of his hat and put away his sword and whip and bowed down to her in respect and honour. She steps out of the wagon and gaze at him from head to toe. She couldn't believe El Zorro saved her. She heard rumours about him but never believed them until now. He could see she was scared of him as he walks closer to him and she takes a step back away from him.

"Don't be afraid_, señorita_" he says softly, holding his hand to her

"Are you... are you El Zorro?" she asked, shaking.

"Yes, I am, _señorita_. I had heard that your father wants my head because I am a thief. But I may be a thief but I live and do what I do to protect you and the people of Santa Verona"

"I'm not here to ask you to stop robbing, on the contrary, I think you do a very kind thing for these good people, they deserve the best"

Suddenly, they heard more screams from Teobaldo and gunshots approaching.

"_Ven!_ We must get you home now, shall we?" he pulls her by her waist, making her tremble.

El Zorro carried Julieta, bride style as she hold on to his neck, climbing onto her balcony and he lay her down her bed, she sits up as she stair at him. They soon stair into eachother's eyes, without saying a word until she broke the silence.

"I... I wanted to thank you for what you did for me and the people"

"No, you have nothing to thank me. It's my duty to those who are in need of my help"

"Your voice sounds so familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think we have. Or I would have recognize you"

Suddenly, she heard her father's aggressive voice "**JULIETA ISABEL ROJILLO!"** his tone sounded very angry. She wasn't scared for her, she was scared if he finds the most wanted thief in Spain in her bedroom, she needed to get him out of here.

"I must go" he says

He leans over her balcony but she stops him before leaving, he knows she didn't want him to go but he knew that she didn't want him to go but he had too.

"We will meet again. Farewell" he kisses her hand one more time and jumps off the balcony on to his horse, riding away into the sunset.

Julieta stood there in thought, gazing at her handsome saviour, watching him leave and for the first time in her life, she knew she was starting to fall in love for the masked thief, for the man known as El Zorro. He was a man with bravery and strength that can make any woman drop to her feet. She rest herself on the edge of her balcony, gazing at the sunset with El Zorro in the horizon as she sighs in delight, maybe in love. But her love for him will be a secret until they meet again.

**Well, how was that? **

**Ok, one thing to let you guys know, you guys think that in this story Julieta will be a delicate princess? EHHH! YOU'RE WAY WRONG IN THAT! Let's say for now, she's going to be this until we get to meet her wild side. I'm not saying what she's going to be... yet, let's say she'll be twice as AWESOME as El Zorro (Gnomeo) because I have to be crazy if I don't turn her into the awesome ninja she is but if in my story, she'll be something cooler or similar to a ninja, you'll see what I mean. Have I ever let you guys down?**

**Well, I have to go to a trick-or-treating and a Halloween party, see you guys next time with the next chapter where things get twisty ;)**

**ADIÓS! LOS AMO!(**

**-TPATFan16* aka Mickey* (But u already knew that)**


	3. Finding The Lair Of El Zorro

**HOLA! I'm back with another stupendous (Did I say that right? I did? Ok) chapter of this action story. We're going to see where our favourite Red maiden is going to find in her adventure? Let's just say, it's be a little close to her movie (wink, wink) ;D **

**Empezemos, no? **

**3. Finding The Lair Of El Zorro**

**(Next morning, in Julieta's bedroom)**

There was buzz about last night's festival with a special appearance from El Zorro when he rescued Don Rojillo's daughter, who she has been thinking about him none stop. His bravery, his smooth voice, his handsomeness and his heroic acts were the main reasons she remember of him. After the incident of last night, Don Rojillo found out her escape by Capitan Teobaldo and he **literally** locked Julieta in her room with lock, sealed the windows and lock the doors her balcony, and wouldn't let her out for anything except for eating and when he desired which was not a lot of time. She was more miserable than ever. Tears came out of her eyes as she lay on her bed, bored and heartbroken.

"Julieta!" Don Rojillo called, barging in her room **(A/N: Like my parents)**

"What, _Papá_?" she rolls her eyes, turning to face him.

"I'm going off into the mountain to supervise the gold mines and the workers, I'm gonna let you out of your room but you are not allowed to leave the palace grounds, I already told the guards to not let you out" he informs and she frown, angry.

"Don't worry, _Papá_. I'm not going anywhere" she said, disappointed

"You couldn't go anywhere if you wanted too because I have the entire exits block to make sure you never escape this palace again" he snickers evilly as he shuts the door and locks it, just in case.

"That's what you think, Dad" she smiles evilly

Julieta gets out from her bed and walks to her dresser; she pulls aside her clothes, finding a secret door behind them. She opens the door, seeing a staircase, going loooong down. Julieta pulls up her dress and starts walking down the steps until Julieta makes it down to the stables, seeing all the horses, neighing but one specific and beautiful horse caught her eye as she walk toward it, it was her horse since she was a little _niña_.

"Hey, Sol" she pats her white horse "How's about you and I go for a little troll in the woods, huh?" she smiles as she neighs in agreement. **(A/N: Sol means sun) **She hops on him and started riding out of the palace grounds, without being seen by any of the guards. She stroll through the town, greeting the peple as she headed to the woods, riding close to the river.

_Julieta's POV_

I was having the best time, riding on my beautiful horse. It was a great day with the glowing sun in my face and feeling the fresh air as I rode through the woods. There were so many flowers of all the colors and little cute animals, hiding in bushes and in tree tops. I felt like a Little Red Riding Hood but without the hood for the moment. Soon I was getting a little thirsty and I could tell Sol was too because she was slowing down on running as she started walking near a beautiful crystal-clear river.

I got off her and tied her strap to a tree branch. "Stay here, Sol. I'm gonna wash up and bring us some water" I pat her head and she neighs lovingly to me and I smile.

I just love my horse so much, other than Sra. Nanette, she was more my friend than my pet. This place was sacred; it had legends of curses with ghost and demons. They say you can hear and seen _"La_ _Llorona"_ but I don't really believe in her legend or any ghost story they say around in town. I sat down on the edge of the river, seeing my reflection in the river. I pulled Sol by her strap and lead her to the river and she drinks it while I dip my hands in the water and drinking it from them, it was fresh and very sweet. I realized I got some mud on my dress but I didn't mind, on the contrary I always hated wearing big puffy dresses every day. And since it was a hot sunny day, I pulled out a dagger and cut off the low part of the dress and now the skirt when up to my knees. And since I was climbing mountains and walking through the woods, I didn't need these ridiculous sparkly high heels, I had a pair of cowgirl boots in my bag that was attached to Sol's satel and it felt a lot much better, those ridiculous high heels were killing me!

"That's better" I sigh in relief while rubbing me feet and I went back to Sol.

"Ready to go, Sol?" I ask her.

I jump up to get on her. She then suddenly makes the move to run off, making me fall off to the ground. Luckily, I didn't get hurt because in most cases when you fall of a horse, you usually go unconscious but I was fine. I groan in pain by the hit but I regain my strength to push myself back on my feet. But I saw Sol running away into the woods.

"SOL! GET BACK HERE!" I cried as I ran after her but she didn't stop.

At least it was easier to run through the woods since I had a shorter skirt and boots on. But it was really hard to outrun a horse! Sol ran to the forbidden water of the river until she finally stopped and I catch up to her.

"Sol, don't you ever do that again! You are so not getting any carrots when we get home! Now let's go"

I pulled her by her strap but she pulls me back with more forcer, proving she was stronger. I kept pulling her but since she was my horse and I didn't want hurt her but she hurt me earlier by letting me fall.

"SOL! Let's go! What's go into you?" I cried as I kept pulling on her.

Soon I stop pulling and she started neighing loudly as she stood up on 2 legs and walking around crazy. It was if she was trying to tell me something but I didn't understand her. I was confused of why she acting like this. I tried calming her down but she kept pointing her head to down the waterfall, not to mention we very awfully close to the edge. She started calming down as she looked down the water. I walked closer to the edge but I didn't see anything but the river and the woods below it.

Then suddenly, I heard another horse neighing up ahead; I saw it was a beautiful black male horse, drinking water from the river. I admire the horse by its beauty; I started walking toward it as I climbed down the rocks of the waterfall and crossed the river to get to him. He then saw me walking toward him, I whisper to him slowly and quietly, trying not to scare him but I had a way with horses. I made it to him and he let me pat his head, he was friendly and very sweet to me. He was the 2nd most beautiful horse I've seen in my life.

"Hey there. Where did you come from?" I smile at him as I pat his head.

I saw he was alone until I hear some footsteps coming and I ran away to hide behind some large trees. I peek and saw who the owner was. I gasp by who it was, it was **El Zorro** and his horse must be **Tornado**. They stop on the river to cool off. He looks around, thinking he was alone; he takes off his black mask, revealing to be who he really is. It was the same handsome gentleman she met yesterday at the festival, it was Gnoméo Claudio Celeste! I couldn't believe it, the 2 men I thought I was in love with both of them is the same man! I hide behind a tree and watched him surprised and in love as I rest myself against the tree. Gnoméo held his Zorro mask and **black** hat in his hands while he drank and splashed some water on his face to cool off. Suddenly, Tornado started neighing to him to get his attention.

"What is it, Tornado?" Gnoméo asks, concern, trying to calm him down.

Tornado neigh loudly as he pointed his head toward the tree I was hiding behind. I stayed still and didn't make the sudden movement. Gnoméo look to my way as I kept quiet. Gnoméo pulled out his sword from Tornado's satel and slowly walked to the tree I was hiding behind. I was very nervous but not scared. I pulled out from my pocket my dagger. I wasn't planning to kill him but maybe just hurt him a little. I hold on to it tight as he came closer to me with his sword.

"Who's there? Come out and fight like a man!" he yells in an angry tone.

I got a bit offended by what he said but just because I looked too lady-like that didn't mean I could fight like a man. I felt him on the other side of the tree and just when he was about to see me, I got a better idea. I stick my fingers in my mouth and I whistle and then Sol come running out of the woods and it gave me a chance to escape. Gnoméo was surprise to see Sol as she runs around the river, getting his attention from me. Once I was out of his sight, I whistle again and Sol comes back to me. I was up in a tree. Sol runs back to me and I jump off the tree branch, landing on Sol's satel and we rode out of the woods but hid close to see what El Zorro was up too.

He looked very confused by seeing another horse around and he must be concern that somebody was out here by seeing his or her horse around here. He looked around but had no avail in finding me. So he gave up his search, Gnoméo puts on his black mask and hat back on and gets back on Tornado and rides off away.

While still riding on Sol, I came out of my hiding spot and saw him leave. I still couldn't believe Gnoméo was El Zorro, the town hero. I knew he was a wanted thief but what he does is for the well being to the people. I made the decision to follow him and see where he's going. I click my tongue, telling Sol to go. I rode down the river, following it to the end I as enter the sea shore. There were cliffs from above me and there was a beautiful large mansion on the top of the cliff. I made Sol walk on the shore, feeling the sea water to her legs and I knew it felt nice to her. The evening sunset was soon setting down on the horizon as sea gals and other birds flew over my head, it was an amazing sighting, perfect for a romantic date.

We continue to walk down the shore until we came to the end where I found what I was looking for. It Gnoméo aka El Zorro on Tornado, riding on the sea shore as well as they came close to cliff above them. I pull Sol to stop and hide behind the sides of the cliff and observe him. On the other side of the cliff wall, there was a large dark cave and he enters it. I click my tongue to Sol again and follow him but stayed cautious in case he comes back out. I stop Sol again, not wanting her to get closer to the cave. I got off her and made her stay behind as I continue my way on foot. I made it to the entrance of the cave as I carefully peek inside and I saw him but he wasn't alone. I saw another man; he was smaller and much younger than Gnoméo. It seems they were very close friends.

"_Buenas tarde, Benvolio_" Gnoméo greeted as he got off Tornado  
**(A/N: It's Benny) (BTW: Buenas tardes: good afternoon)**

"_Buenas tardes, _Gnoméo_._ How did it go today?" Benvolio asked as he feed Tornado at the stables.

"Not very well. I couldn't get into Don Rojillo's study. There were guards everywhere since he left for the mountains. This is where he keeps most of his plans and documents" Gnoméo pointed, looking at some maps on his desk that was surrounded by candles on old candle holders **(A/N: Just picture the same Zorro cave from the movie)**

"What do you think his plans are?" Benvolio asks

"Not sure yet. All I know he is planning to extend his earnings on blowing up the gold mines in my family's territory. He has invited every don in the country to help him organize this event. I also know he has invited my mother to negotiate this with him but what she doesn't know is that he's planning to rob us, Benvolio"

"So it's true that those mines belong to us, right, Gnoméo?"

"_Si_ but he wants to steal them by making them a legal Rojillo territory. And what's worse is that he's making innocent people dig up all the gold in my family's mines"

"There is something that I don't understand. If there is still _oro_ in Rojillo territory, why does Don Rojillo wants to destroy the most part of the country. Here, near these mountains in these woods" **(Oro: gold)**

"But why does he keep robbing the people?"

"To send the money to his comrades on Mexico, to lend him all the equipment to continue on this project. And all that gold he's gotten was from my family's mines. I believe he has spies over there, impersonating one of our workers"

"When will be going back?"

"Tonight. I'm going back into the mansion and find his plans before he completes the demolition of the Celeste mines" Gnoméo explains

From outside, Julieta had overheard everything. I was shock that my father was a filthy thief, even worse than El Zorro but at least he stole for the well being and health of the people. I always knew my father was a cruel man to me but I never imagine he was even crueller to the people, he is a despicable man. As I heard the rest of their conversation, I accidentally knock over a small rock and it roll to the entrance of the lair where Gnoméo and Benvolio saw it.

"Who's there?" Gnoméo called as he pulls out his sword.

Obviously, I didn't answer and didn't move. I stayed still and quiet, resting myself against the cliff wall but I heard his footsteps coming toward me. I pull out my dagger again but I knew I couldn't show my face to him. I look up at the cliff and I started climbing the rocks, hiding behind them. I duck behind them as I saw Gnoméo come out of his lair, searching for me. Then I saw my beloved horse up in the shore, I waited until Gnoméo was about to go in his lair and I whistle to Sol and she heard me. Gnoméo stop and saw Sol, walking down the shore. He puts away his sword and walks toward her.

"Hello, little friend" he patted her head, friendly

I smile on how he was sweet to her but like all sweet things, they all must end. I whistle to her and she started running around, widely and she went inside The Lair of El Zorro. Gnoméo went after her and it gave me a chance to climb down and escape, without being seen by him. I hide behind the cliff wall and I heard Sol neighing and things crashing and smashing in the liar, it sound like Sol was making a mess in there. I whistle again and she came back out, running toward me. I waited until she came and I jump into her satel, riding down the shore and into the woods.

As Sol ran down the shore, I look back and saw Gnoméo, looking for Sol but he didn't see us. I soon stop Sol from running, letting her walk out of the woods and back into the town. The entire way, I kept thinking about El Zorro and what he said. Soon I made it back to the palace, unseen by any of the guards. I feed Sol and gave her fresh water; she must have been hungry by our great adventure. I gave her a quick brush and to her, it felt so good. I gave her a kiss goodnight and went back up the staircase, back to my room. Luckily, I made it just in time before my father came up to get me for dinner.

"Julieta! Time for dinner" he calls as he barged in my room.

"_Si_, coming, _Papá_!" I stood up, walking to the door.

"Wait, are you wearing boots? And why is you dress torn up?" he asked noticing my shirt tear-up skirt and brown boots. And not to mention I was a little dirty, my dress was covered in mud.

"I... I accidentally spill some_ jugo_ on it and I needed to cut if off _por qué_ it didn't come off"´  
**(jugo: juice & por qué: because or/and why)**

"Well, I'll have the seamstress fix that for you. Now, come, my child" He says while holding up my tear up dress, observing it but what was strange is that he wasn't mad.

I walk down by my father's side to the dining room where the large table was set up with fancy delicious foods and beverages with the finest and sliver utensils and plates set up. I saw my cousin already eating like a pig at the table and I sat down on the other side across him as my father sat in his main chair at the end of the table. Our servants serve me my food on my plate but I wasn't in the mood for eating. While my father and cousin were talking, I through myself on my seat as I played with my fork. I kept thinking and spacing out on El Zorro also known as Gnoméo Celeste. I was so relieved that he was the same person from the festival. I don't know how am I going to sleep when I know the town's hero's deepest secret identity. But I knew that it wasn't going to be that hard for me to understand because he wasn't the only one with a secret identity.

**Oooh! What do you guys think when she meant by that? :O**

**Ok, now we're getting somewhere. I promise that on the next chapter and the rest, Jules will be more awesome than ever. I mean, I love her as a ninja but I'm planning on having her be something twice as awesome, I'm getting all excited!**

**PS. I may have mentioned something about **_**"La Llorona**_**" (The Whiner). Ok, a quick brief of her legend, it is a true legend from Mexico about a woman that got betray by her husband and by all that hate and betrayal, she killed her 3 children by drowning them in a river but after they died, she regretted it and killed herself by drowning herself. Legend says that if you hear her wail in the nights near rivers or lakes. So if you happen to be alone, at night, in the empty streets and you hear her crying wail in the wind... U BETTER RUN FAST! :O**

**Ok, guys, I have to go to archery class now. And remember, I am trying my best to keep updating for you guys but I'll always be here for you guys and I love you all, especially my BFF'S (Best Fanfiction Friends) JBABE, love345, iamloveCynder, diacaprihoe &TNMTLover2! U GUYS ARE AWESOME & I LOVE U ALL SOO MUCH!*)**

**BYW, I have I mention that Benny's name in Spanish always makes me laugh. Every time I hear it, I think of Pasta Alfredo with white sauce. I don't know why but I always think of that every time I hear his name! HAHAHA! ;D**

**PEACE OUT, HOME DOGS! ;D**

**-TPATFan16* aka Mickey!* :D**


	4. Doña Barbara (A Masked Beauty)

**BUENAS TARDES, MI GENTE (Good afternoon, mi people!)**

** I'm back with another exciting chapter with our favourite Red ninja, except here she is something much more or equally awesome o a ninja. Ok, for this chapter, at first, I was a bit block on how show I do or start it. But then it hit me, I remember watching a soap opera from 2004 that I love. So I used the main heroine and a few episodes and created this into my own storyline. Just to let you know that how Juliet is acting is the same way the main heroine was, in fact, she even has her name (It says it in the title) I hope u guys like her in this new attitude and appearance because I DO!**

**HIT IT! (I can hear the theme song playing right now) ;)**

**4. Doña Barbara (A Masked Beauty)**

The next morning, Julieta woke up by the sounds of birds on her balcony, hearing them sing to her. Tonight was a big night; it was her father's big welcome party to the Celeste family. He was planning to do business and negotiate the future of the town. But after finding the lair of El Zorro and hearing his conversation with his sidekick, she knew the real plans her father was planning, he was planning to rob Los Celestes. It was bad enough he robbed the people by taxing them so much, now he's planning to take The Celestes' rights as owner of those lands.

"I need to tell El Padre" she whispers to herself, getting out of her bed.

She walks to her dresses, opens it and finds some brown and black clothes; she puts the one and takes one good look in the mirror. Her clothes were a brown long shirt, black pants, black boots and a brown cowgirl hat. She also wore a brown leather belt with pockets that held weapons like knives, a long whip and a small fire gun. **(A/N: That's right, I said "fire gun" like for cowboys) **Her hair was in a long side braid, resting on her right shoulder. And the finishing touch of her outfit was her black mask that covers the bottom part of her face, only showing her eyes and lastly she put on her cowgirl hat. Now that her outfit was complete, she loads her gun with extra bullets and knives just in case she needed them. Then she pulls aside her puffy dresses in the closet and began walking down the staircase to the stables.

But as she walks to Sol, she started neighing crazy by seeing the stranger in front of her, not knowing it was her master. Julieta tried calming her down by pulling her down by her strap and whispering to her.

"Sol, calm down, it's me" she whispers to her calmly, pulling down her mask to show her face to her.

Sol stops neighing widely and Sol lets her get on her, knowing it was her master and friend. Julieta pats her head softly, whispering to her, recognizing the sweet of her rider.

"Ready for another adventure?" Julieta ask, getting on her horse.

With a neigh and nod from her horse, Julieta rode from the stables of her palace, entering the lovely little town. She hides through the shadows to avoid every guard that might catch her, even though she had a disguise. With her strange clothes, Julieta was a sneaky thief, a criminal that goes against the law to help her people. She knew they were in danger, she needed to do something fast to prevent them from suffering her father's selfish and cruel acts. Julieta is the masked beauty that wonders through the streets like a slight and sneaky ninja, she had weapons. She is known as a spy ninja that see all and knows all before anybody. Just like El Zorro, nobody knows who she really is but unlike him, she doesn't steal at all but she does have her own unique part on helping the people of the town.

Soon she makes it to the Grand Church of Verona in the town square. It was a holy and peaceful place to drown sorrows and worries to God himself. Julieta leaves Sol outside as she enters the majestic building. It had golden-crafted angels and a large great cross at the end which was surrounded by flowers and orchids. There were long brown seats where people got on their knees to pray for a better life for them. The church was empty and nobody was around. And even though she wasn't God, she is going to help them get their wish and prayers. She walks around, looking for the priest.

"Padre! Padre, are you here?" she called

**"**_Hija_,what are you doing here? And dressed like that? You can't be seen!" El Padre cried coming out from a room.

"I know, Padre but I need to speak to you. It is about my father" she informs.

Only Padre Featherstone knows Julieta's masked identity, he protected her secret like he protected El Zorro's.

"What is it, child?"

But before Julieta can say another word, she and El Padre heard a voice calling from outside the church.

"It's **El Zorro**!" he gasps, softly

"He can't see me, Padre!" Julieta panicked

"_Rápido_, hide in here!" he cried, softly

As they ran, El Padre hid Julieta in the confession stand and he then ran to open the door to his student, **El Zorro** aka Gnoméo Celeste!

"_Buenos Dias,_ Padre" he greeted, walking in the Church

"Good morning to you too, _hijo_" El Padre greeted, shutting the door behind him.

"Who were you talking too? I though a female voice" Gnoméo asked, looking around

"No, no, my boy, I am alone. Today the church closed. What bring you here, _hijo_?"

"The usual, Padre. To let you know that tonight is Don Rojillo's party where he has invited every Don in Spain, including my mother. I will try one more time to find the plans he has to rob us"

From inside the confession stand, Julieta was listening to everything EL Zorro said, this was graver than she thought. As she continues to ease drop, she accidentally knock over candle. Thankfully it wasn't lighted but it caught the attention of El Zorro and EL Padre, who got quickly nervous.

"What was that?" Gnoméo asks, alarmed

"What's what?" El Padre asked quickly and nervous.

"There's a spy in here, Padre. It came from inside the confession stand" Gnoméo pointed, walking toward the stand.

Julieta stayed still and silent, but she knew El Zorro heard as he started walking over to the stand with El Padre following behind. He pulls out his gun just in case. He stands in front of the stand as he holds up his gun up, pointing at it and shoots!

"Stand back, Padre. Please" Gnoméo said, getting ready to shoot.

**(****_BLAST!)_**

The gun shot was heard from outside as the smoke clear out, blowing up a few pieces from the wooden stand. The door was busted. Gnoméo opens the door but there was nothing inside it. El Padre was confused but relieved at the same time but where could Julieta be or gone too?

"Huh, I thought I heard something coming from here. _Disculpa_, Padre, I'll pay for the repair. But I must go now, I'm pretty sure that gunshot must have caught some attention" Gnoméo says, putting away his gun in his belt.

"No, don't worry, _hijo_. You try not to get into any more trouble; we'll talk when you get back" El Padre nod.

"_Si, Adios, Padre"_ Gnoméo tip his hat to him as he jump out a window, so nobody would see him leave and riding off on his horse, Tornado.

"_Adios, muchacho!"_ he cried to him, watching him disappeared.

All desperate, El Padre went back to the confession stand, searching for Julieta but it was like if the ground swallowed her whole. He searched every possible way she could be hiding but no sigh of her.

"Julieta, _muchacha_, where are you?" he whispers, calling her

"Right here, Padre" Julieta pop out from behind him, giving him a startle.

"How did you... How do you do that?" he mutters, confused but impressed by her sleigh ninja skills.

"Don't worry, Padre. I have my ways. But I better tell you what I came to tell you before he comes back or anybody really finds me" she says as she fixes her belt with weapons and fixing her cowgirl hat.

"And what is it, my child!"

"My father after planning on stealing the Celeste's lands for their gold"

"_Desgraciado!_ (Evil Sinister) Isn't bad enough that he's robbing the town?!" El Padre yells in anger.

"_Si_ but he wants more. It is the only way to get the help from the foreign of Mexico. But I have a plan" she assures him.

"But _mi niña_. Are you really thinking of going against your father?"

"No, Padre. Julieta won't but _Doña_ Barbara will" she lower her voice, evilly.  
**(A/N: You guys must be confused by what she said by now**, **huh?)**

"Well, in that case. I wish you look and all the blessing you deserve, my child"

"_Gracias_, Padre" she lowers her head as El Padre gave her his blessing with holy water and quick hug. With a smile and a tip of her hat, Julieta climbed out the window, making sure nobody saw her as she quickly jump on to her white horse and rode through the shadows of the town, heading to the fields, outside of town.

_Julieta's POV_

For those who are a bit confused by what just happened in the Church with the priest. Believe it or not, I am an outlaw, a criminal. I am on the WANTED THIEVES list. Just like El Zorro and many others, Don Rojillo; my own father is offering a HUGE reward for my capture, unknown that I'm his own and only daughter. Since my beloved mother died and mistake left all her riches and power to my father but he took advantage of that and destroyed the town's happiness. My mother was a kind and generous ruler and I promised her that I would take care of the town, no matter what, even if I had to become a criminal but I am not ashamed or embarrassed. Because what I do is for the good of _mi pueblo_ (town).

I was once happy when I was younger. I had a gentle life, living with my mother  
a love, an illusion, a reason, an illusion to fight. Because you can't always wait good things to happen in your life. But my days, those who had destroyed my life. I always had an illusion of a better life for me since I was a girl that eventually becomes a woman... one day. But since then, I learned to not love because love can weaken a person and I am not one of them. But I wish I had the strength to love again, to take me away from all of this, to dream a better life. El Zorro's love for the people wasn't as bigger than mine. But my love for the people didn't get in the way of my secret love and admiration for El Zorro. I wish to be in his arms and start over again and maybe love again.

Julieta had a secret identity, a sneaky cleverish and powerful thieve by the title of **Doña Barbara**. She won that name by love of her people toward her and by her hard character and mischief ways. She was the proud owner of some small but rich lands near the mountains. She even had a beautiful ranch house called "_La Dorada"_ (The Golden) by all the riches it produced gold and food from the farm next to the house with farm animals like cows, chickens, pigs, goats and horses. Besides the food from the farm, through a secret passage way, there was a small river in the forest close to the ranch house. In that river there were bits pieces of gold that her men pick out. Julieta was a kind and fair boss to her employees, she paid them fairly for all their hard work but most of the gold was for the town which they deliver. The people of the town knew all her generosity was from her, thanking for the gold and food she gives them. But never goes out in public or she will be discovered and arrested, that's why she only send her men to make the deliveries to the Church that there El Padre helps out too, giving the goodies to the town. But nobody knew or ever will know who Doña Barbara really is.

She soon arrives to her ranch house, it was her 2nd home and she felt serial and peaceful here, being surrounded by nature, breathing the fresh air. The ranch house had long and wide hallways with many rooms where her employees slept. Most her employees were men, all tall, muscular and loyal to their boss. Out of all her men, her most loyal trusted right hand man was a short Indian man with black hair and brownish skin who Julieta called "El Indio" (The Indian).

Still riding on her horse, Julieta arrives to _"La Dorada_", seeing all her men and employees doing their usual jobs as always. The lovely thieve gets off her horse and heads inside her house. "El Indio" was outside, sitting under a shady tree, sharping his knife, that's when he saw his boss passing by him.

"_Buenos Dias, mi doña!"_ he cried to her

"_Buenos Dias, Indio_. Everything in order around here while I was gone?" she greeted with kindness.

"_Si, mi doña._ You came just in time, we were about to make this week's delivery"

"_Excelente_. I would like to pass through the fields and the river before we go. Call the boys, please. We're going for a little walk"

"_Si, señorita._ Right away"

"We leave in 10 minutes, after I get my gun and my belt" Julieta turns to get her things but she stops once she hears a voice, calling her from a distance.

"_MI DOÑA! MI DOÑA!"_ called the voice, excitedly.

Julieta turns around and then smiles. It was a tall young man; he was much taller than Julieta or any of her men. He was wearing a dirty white shirt with a dirty blue overall and broken shoes. The young man was 23 years old but had the mind of a young child like 6. In town, he was known for being goofy and silly but he gets teased by being a bit foolish. Julieta, not long ago took him in as her own, she was like family to her. And like the rest of the town, he adores **La** **Doña** too. His name is _Juan Primito._

"Mi Doña! She has return! Mi Doña has return!" he exclaim, excited as he ran toward her.

"_Ay_, Juan Primito!" Julieta smiled as she hugs him with tenderness. "How is my favourite fool?" she asks, laughing a little. He didn't mind being called a fool by her because he knew she says it joking and he knew he was foolish.

"Good, mi doña. I was starting to think that you weren't going to come to deliver the toys to the children to my old school house" he said, excited.

"No... You're wrong, Juan Primito. I will always be present to serve the town and my most loyal men, including you, _mi bobo_. In fact, for doing a good job this week, I brought you a gift" she smiled.

"Really, _mi Doña?_ What is it?" he cried excited.

"No, first you have to close your little eyes" she says

Juan Primito closes his eyes, jumping with excitement. Julieta reaches into her backpack on her horse's settle, she pull out a wide white box and put it on Juan Primito's hands.

"Ok, open them" she says, smiling.

He opens his eyes and gasps and jumps in happiness. He opens the box and finds fresh new clothes for him with new boots and everything he needs.

"_Muchas gracias, mi doña_! Juan Primito thanks you!" he hugs her, excited.

"You deserve it, _mi bobo._ It was about time you wore new clothes and new shoes. That why I asked Nanette to sew them for you and she's making you all new clothes" **(mi bobo: my fool)**

"Tell your _señora_ Nanette that Juan Primito thanks her and you"

"Well, I'm glad you liked them. But now I have to go. Don't forget to feed the horses and the chickens" she pat his shoulder, playfully and he nods.

"_Si, mi doña_. I will go immediately. Have a nice trip in the fields. _Adios!"_

"_Adios, mi_ Juan Primito!"

Juan Primito goes to do his chores as Julieta laughing softly by his foolishness but she adores him like crazy and with tenderness.

"_El bobito_ has the brain of a child" El Indio chuckles behind her, still sharping his knife.

"_Si_ but he's a nice kid. In fact I also have things to give and the boys too. But I'm gonna give away after picking up today's delivery and before I leave" she informed.

"No worries, midoña. All of us here will always be at your service and be grateful for your generosity"

"I'll be right back, Indio. _Por favor_, call los _muchachos_" she tips her hat to him and he tips his back to her in respect.

Julieta goes into her majestic ranch house where everything that surrounded her, every antique and artefact was with grand quality that you can't get it anywhere else. Most of her belonging were her price guns, pistols, knives, rifles and thousands of different types of bullets and farming equipment. Julieta goes into the biggest room of the house which was her's, the bed had the finniest white bed sheets in Spain and her drawers were wooded crafter as she looks through them and pulled out her all time favourite gun. It was sliver in the bottom and golden on the top and it only used golden bullets with more power than any other, only the best for Doña put her gun in the pocket of her belt, along with her knives and bullets. She grab her mask that only covered the lower part of her face so nobody can recognize her when she rides in the fields, not even her men know her real identity.

"Indio! Leon, Lucho, you boys ready to go?!" she yell as she came out of the house and getting on her horse.

"Si, _mi doña! _We're all ready! We were just waiting for you!" a good-looking muscular cowboy with a short black beard named Leon called from his horse.

"Alright, follow me to the forest. I want to pick up the today's delivery" she said, clinkling her tongue to her horse to move.

Riding on their horses, Julieta and her loyal men followed her into the forest, admiring the beauty and tranquillity of the woods that surrounded her. But the forest was also a dangerous place where many dangers were hiding in every corner and under ever rock. It had wild animals like snakes, wolves, alligators, crocodiles, piranhas in the rivers and poisonous insects. And also thieves who most of the times rob Julieta's riches and every delivery she comes to pick up and her gold from the river. But for now, everything was peaceful and smooth as they went up and down mountains, passing small rivers until they made it to large river where boats came and go to the city which was 1 day away from Verona. Julieta and her men stop at the edge of the river; they get off their horses and waited for the merchandise.

"Inspect the area. Make sure there aren't any bandits planning to steal my merchandise. I'll stay here and call you when it arrives" she says, serious, standing on the edge.

"You heard ladoña. All of you, at your posts and wait for her orders" Indio order and the guys went to their positions.

A few minutes had passed and everything was calm, the river and the area. Julieta sat down on the edge, sharping a stick with her knife and hearing the sounds of the swampy forest. Soon she heard a motor boat, she raise her head up and saw a small motorboat approaching. She stood up and whistle to her men.

"_Muchachos_, its here!" she called them as they ran back and waiting by her side.

The small motor boat stops at the edge, a few inches from her feet. There was a tall older man with a long white beard driving the boat. He wore white clothes and a shady hat, to cover his head from the hot sun. He was a friend and loyal business man to Julieta from the city. She makes business with him to give her fine things to the town and she pays him with her riches. He name was Don Santos.

"_Buenas Tardes, Don Santos_!" Julieta greeted, shaking his hand

"Buenas Tarde, D_oña Barbara. _I thought you weren't going to come. It's been a while since I don't see you through this swampy part of the forest" he chuckles

"No, you're wrong, my friend. I have been closer to the people more than you can imagine" she chuckles.

"Well, here's everything you order, straight from the capital" Don Santos said as he unloaded large boxes from his boat to the river edge.

"_Exelente. Muchachos,_ put the boxes on the cart and wait until I get back after paying our _querido(dear) Don Santos_" she orders and her men take the boxes away, leaving Julieta with Don Santos. "How much do I owe you?" she asks him while counting her money,

"What's fair, _Doña_. But your generosity has no price. I must say I am grateful to you. Because of you, I can bring quality food to my family and for all that pure gold. And with that, I can send my children to school, the one you order to build in the town. I don't know how to thank you for everything you do" he thanks her, shaking her hand and she smiles.

"No. You have nothing to thank me, Don Santos. I do this with the kindness of my heart like my mother did, may her rest in peace" she crosses her heart, remembering her mother's kindness.

"And may God have her soul in his glory" he makes a cross on his heart.

"Well, here you go, the money I owe you for your services and a little extra to buy school clothes and supplies for your little ones. School starts soon, you know?" she smiles, handing him a big load of cash.

"_Gracias_, _mi doña" _he tips his hat to her_, _thanking her_._

_"_I will come back next week to tell you what else I need and give you my food delivery. _Adios, Don Santos"_ she tips her hat to him while getting on her horse.

"_Adios_,_ mi doña. _Have a nice day!" he waves, starting up his boat and riding down the river, heading back to the city.

Julieta rides through the forest until she makes out into the open field where she found her men, rounding up a heard cows and bulls but not capturing them and it made her a bit angry.

"What's the matter, _muchachos_? You guys aren't here to goof around! What do I pay you for?! To not round up my merchandise?" she yells, slightly angry as she rides her horse around the herd of cows.

"We're in Celeste territory, _mi doña" _Leon informed her, riding on his horse.

"Which means this herd belong to Los Celestes" another muscular cowboy with a moustache named Lucho said, riding his horse.

"Oh yeah? And where does it say? Tell me" Julieta asked, angry

"I don't think we should take them..." Lucho spoke but was cut up by a gun shot.

**_(BLAST!)_**

That gunshot was from Julieta's gun. The shot hit the ground, close to Lucho's horse feet which made it jump in fear. Lucho fell of his horse and hit the ground, groaning in pain. Julieta smirks evilly, knowing that Lucho and the rest of her men got the message to not go against her orders ever again. Eventually, Lucho got back up on his feet but his horse was still spook by the loud gunshot.

"And now, Lucho? Are you going to tell me now that these cows don't belong to me?" she smirks, evilly, looking down at him from her horse.

"No, _mi doña. _I got the message" Lucho said, ashamed, getting back on his horse.

"Good. Round them up and take the herd to "_La Dorada!"_ she order.

"_Si, Doña Barbara" _they replied and did what they were told.

Along with today's delivery, Julieta's men round up the herd with their horse and lead them and pushing them to the ranch house. Julieta get off her horse and counted every cow that got in the corral, in group until the last one got organized by the boys as the closed the gate.

"That's all of them, _mi doña. _Do you want us to mark them as your own?" Indio asked.

"No, not yet. First I want you boys to accompany me to _La Caverna De Los Espirituds" _she says, getting on her horse again.

"_La Caverna De Los Espirituds, mi doña?_ But that place is bewitched" Leon said

"Don't ask questions, just follow me" she orders, getting on her horse.

Obeying her orders, her men followed her on their horses, entering the swampy forest again. Riding up the mountains, standing on the edge of a cliff as they look down at the river below them. There, Julieta saw a familiar and dark figure, she saw El Zorro.

"There he is. The town's famous bandit. **_El maldito_**** Zorro**" she smirks evilly down at him. **(maldito: damn)**

"And what do you want is to do with him, _mi doña?"_

_"_Do you want us to take him out of the way?" Indio asks, pulling out his gun.

"No, don't you dare shoot him or you're all dead man. I will take care of him myself because that man will be mine"

The boys look at her like if was crazy and started getting ideas of her with **El Zorro**. She noticed them looking at her and it made her feel a little uncomfortable. "What? Why you looking at me like that? Let's head back to "_La Dorada,_ to give you boys your pay of this week"

"You coming, _mi doña?" _Lucho asked, looking back at her.

_"Si, _I'll catch up. Wait for me until I get back"

"You heard her, _muchachos. Vámonos"_

As soon as her men left, Julieta got off her horse and stood on the very edge of the cliff, watching down to El Zorro.

"_Ay, Zorrito_. You may be a gentleman under that black mask, but there can be only one thieve that serves the town. And that is me" she smirks evilly, holding her gun up but has no intention to shot him... yet.

Julieta is fierce, a real feisty gem. What she had of beautiful, she had it as dangerous and evil too. Her sneaky mischievous ways were just as equal to her beauty. She was sneaky and clever thieve that no one can capture. They didn't even know her real name but there was something she was sure of, she had a mission and she will fulfil it.

All she knew is that she will destroy that man, one way or the other. Because she will always be _Doña Barbara._

**OOOH! TWIST! You guys thought she was going to fall for him that easily? EEEHHH! UR WAY WRONG! She will destroy him and I'll make sure of that ;)**

**U guys were lucky today because my generous uncle let me borrow his internet to post this J**

**What did you guys think of Julieta's thievish character and name, ****_Doña Barbara? _****I love this heroine character and I was soo excited to create Jules like her. with weapons and fierce and hard character like her. But am not going make her too evil because DB is REALLY EVIL, they literally called "The Destroyer of Men" I LOVED IT WHEN SHE DESTROYED HER BIGGEST ENEMIES! I LOVE HER EVILNESS AND MISCHIE WAYS! THAT'S HOW I WANT JULES TO BE IN THIS STORY! SHOW THEM NO MERCY, GIL! ;D**


	5. El Zorro's Mission

**FELIZ NAVIDAD, MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE WHO I LOVE SOO MUCH! JBABE, love345, iamloveCynder, dicaprihoe, TNMTLover and all of my WONDERFUL viewers! As a Christmas present, I give you this exciting new chapter where our 2 favourite leads meet again but as their selves. Let's see what happens. I HOPE U GUYS LIKE YOUR PRESENT FROM ME! YAY!**

**On with the show! :D**

**5. El Zorro's Mission**

_**(Don Rojillo's**_** Palace, night time)**

The stars were out and music was being heard over the hill of Don Rojillo's Palace. Lords and Ladies from all over Spain were arriving at the main entrance that was lightened by fire torches and trails of rose petals. Guards were at every corner by orders of their master to stay alert in case they get any surprises. Soon a beautiful white carriage decorated with blue flowers stop at the entrance. As the coachman opens the door, an elegant lover elder woman came out, wearing a stupendous elegant blue gown with blue shoes and her hair was gray, formed elegantly with jewels and beads. Her name was Doña Celeste, proud owner of the lands of Celeste. Following behind her only and handsome son Gnoméo and her nephew Benvolio, dressed elegant and handsome in their tuxedos.

"Remember what I told you boys, especially you Gnoméo" she glares to him, serious.

"_Si, mamá,_ I'll behave" Gnoméo roll his eyes, having his fingers crossed behind him.

"I hope so" she smirks as she fan herself with her fan, turning around, heading to the entrance.

As Gnoméo watched his mother walk away, giving him the chance to discuss his plan with his cousin, his real reason why he came to this party.

"Are you ready for this, Benvolio?" Gnómeo asked, whispering to Benvolio. "You remember the plan, right?"

"_Si_, I pack your suit in the sack, along with your sword and your gun, _primo_" Benvolio said, holding up a large bag up to him.

"_Gracias_, this is the only chance I have left to find out what Rojillo's really up too. Plus, I don't really like what I'm wearing" Gnómeo complain, pointing at his clothes.

"Yeah, me neither. I look like a colourful and ridiculous _mariposa_" Benvolio complain, making Gnómeo laugh. **(mariposa: butterfly)**

"Don't worry; it will all be over tonight" Gnómeo said as he fixed his cousin's neck tie and his vest "Now charm, Benvolio. Charm. And follow my lead" he informed and Benvolio nod.

Gnoméo and Benvolio walked side by side, trying not to act too suspicious around anybody, especially not the guards. They followed Doña Celeste to the front entrance where from outside, the party was in a full blast and colourful. They could smell the delicious food from miles away, people of high society danced to the lively music. The decorations were all traditional decors from the town, red and white roses and many colourful flowers in every stand and dining table. Gnoméo looked around in alert to expect the unexpected, knowing he won't stay long to enjoy the party of anything.

Soon he caught the sight of Don Rojillo, standing proudly by the entrance, greeting and receiving his guests as his mother approached him.

"Don Rojillo, _Buenas noches_" Doña Celeste greeted him with a bow, in respect.

"Good evening, Doña Celeste. It is a pleasure to have you in my home. I am looking forward to doing business with you in the main lodge after dinner" he greets her, kissing her hand.

"I look forward to that. Please, allow me to present _mi hijo_, Gnoméo Claudio Celeste _y mi sobrino,_ Benvolio Celeste" **(hijo: son, sobrino: nephew)**

"It is a real honour, Don Rojillo" Gnoméo and Benvolio shook his hands, in respect

"The pleasure is all mine, gentlemen. Allow me to introduce _mi sobrino,_ Capitan Teobaldo" he presented

"Welcome to our home, milady and gentlemen" Teobaldo shook their hands, kindly.

"And this is_ mi Hermosa hija,_ Julieta Isabel Rojillo" Don Rojillo introduced but Julieta had her back turn at them, ignoring them. (**Hermosa: beautiful, hija: daughter)**

Julieta had been ignoring every guest that walked by her but especially every word her father was speaking. She wasn't really enjoying the party; she was too bored to notice any of the guests. Besides the party, another thing that bothers her was her outfit. She was wearing a long elegant puffy gown with her brown hair down with a long side braid to frame her face that rested on her shoulder and went down to her waist. She had a little make up on, her lips her full red and had golden jewels on. By the nasty look on her face, she didn't like what she was wearing or what was going on in the party.

Don Rojillo got furious by her behaviour "**Julieta!** Turn around and greet Los Celestes!" Don Rojillo order, furious and she huffs, annoyed.

A bit irritated, Julieta turns around and faces Sra. Celeste "_Buenas noches, señora Celeste. Bienvenida" _and bow to her in respect with a curtsy. **(bienvenida: welcome)**

"It's a pleasure, _señorita. _This is my nephew, Benvolio" she presented as Benvolio and Julieta shock hands as Sra. Celeste spoke again. "And my son, Gnoméo" she said as Gnoméo step out from behind her.

Just when he was about to speak, he lost his words once he laid his eyes on the beautiful maiden. The world around them completely stops as soon as she locked her eyes with Gnoméo, who was frozen in place. The Red and the Blue stair into each other's eyes, they felt like they've met before. Julieta knew his deepest secret but had to act like she is meeting for the first time right now. Just by looking at her, he nearly forgot his real reason why he was here. He even was willing to give up to mission to spend time with her but he snap out of that crazy idea but he didn't stop admiring her beauty. She breaths heavily as he approached her, making her tremble as he hold her hand in his.

"_Encantado"_ Gnómeo kissed her hands, making her smile and blush, feeling weak on her knees. **(encantado: charmer or enchanted)**

"Same" she whispers, feeling her cheeks go her as her gown.

Then Gnoméo spoke "I'm sorry that I didn't bring a gift for the host of the party but... give me a moment" he paused for a moment. He held his hands up as he started walking closer to her, making her nervous a bit scared. Suddenly, a single red rose appeared from in between his fingers, impressing the girl and the others by his magic trick.

"Thank you" she smiled as she took the rose, blushing.

"_De nada"_ he smiles back, seeing that sparkle in her eyes. **(De nada: you're welcome)**

"Well, all of you please follow me to the ballroom. This way, _por favor" _Don Rojillo escorted as they all follow him. **(por favor: please)**

"Shall we?" he held her shoulder to her and with a nod and smile; she accepts it as he guided her to the ballroom, getting all blush again in the inside.

Everybody was having a nice time at the party. The ballroom was the grand center of the palace. It was decorated with lights in every corner of the ceiling, along with fire torches attached to the walls of every hallway to illuminate the party. Every guest was fancy dressed for the occasion, lady and gentlemen of all high society. And they were served by the palace staff and servants. Even the food was the finest in all the land by the wines and Champaigns. Bright colors of the flowers decorated the balconies and the dance floor as the guest danced across it to the livid music.

Soon it was dinner time in the grand salon where all the Dons and Lady's, including The Celeste family joined in the table, served with so many kinds of food like of it was a grand feast. Don Rojillo sat down at the main chair while Doña Celeste sat next to him in the guest of honor chair. Julieta sat on the other side, next to her cousin who was eating like on a pig on his dinner, embarrassing her and her father. Julieta slouch back on her seat, bored to death as the adults were negotiating on boring plans of the future of the town, even though everything her father said was pure lies. She played around with her fork, trying to distract herself from Gnoméo, who was across the table in front of her. By the look on his face, he was bored as she was and also he looked like he wanted to leave the table but it wasn't by the boring negotiation and she knew why.

Suddenly, her lady, Sra. Nanette walks in to serve more dessert and Champaign. She walks pass Julieta to deliver her an important message as she got down on her knees without her master looking.

"Psst, _mi niña_. Please, meet me in the hallway. There's something I need to speak you about" she whispers in her ear.

"Ok, just give me 5 _minutos_" Julieta whispers back, nodding

Thinking of the perfect distraction and getaway, Julieta grabs her glass of wine and without her father or anybody looking; she "accidentally" spills it over her red puffy gown which caught everybody's attention.

"AY! Mi vestido!" she screams, pretending to care. **(vestido:gown/dress)**

"Oh no, _mi niña_! Come on; let's get you clean up, dear" Sra Nanette said, following her lead as she walks her out of the room and into an empty hallway and up to her room.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, _mi señora._ I was bored to _la muerte._ What's the news?" Julieta asked as Nanette lock the door so they can talk in private. **(muerte: death)**

"Juan Primito came around here before the party to tell me to tell you that there is a problem at _"La Dorada"._ It seems that _Los Gringos_ have been roaming and robbing the merchandise from this week" she informed.

**(A/N: "**_**Gringo**_**" is a funny nickname we Puerto Ricans and the Mexicans give or refers to the Americans. NO OFFENSE! THAT'S JUST HOW WE TALK!)**

"UGH! Again with those guys?! Why do they always go after my merchandise?!" she yelled in anger, in a wanting to kill tone.

"Maybe it was because everything you order is from the best quality in the country" Nanette said

"_Si_, you're right. I better go over there and put those guys in there place. If my father asks, I went out into the gardens" Julieta said as she got changed into her Doña Barbara outfit and charged her gun with bullets with an angry grin on her face. She throws her stained gown on her bed and takes off the ridiculous jewellery and high heels, replacing them with brown boots. The only thing she leaves on is her long side braid. Lastly, she cleans her face from all the exaggerating makeup

"_Si, chiquita_, I'll cover for you but don't try to kill shoot anybody again" Nanette smiles, making Julieta smile as well as she puts on her belt with her weapons.

"I'll try. Nobody messes with Doña Barbara, everybody knows that" she said with a low tone as she put on her mask.

"_Buena suerte,_ Julieta" Sra. Nanette smiled, handing her backpack with all the things Julieta needs **(Buena suerte: good luck)**

"_Gracias,_ Nanette" she tips her hat to her respect and disappeared down the staircase in her closet.

The pretty brunette heads down to the stables and sets up her horse with her saddle and attach her backpack on to her. Julieta pulls her by her strap out the staples as they carefully made their way tot he main eentrance/exit.

"Halt right there!" she heard an aggressive voice which made her stop.

Julieta turns in an instant, surprised and sees 2 guards pointing their guns at her. She stays silent and still but she was prepared for any fight just in case. The 2 men see that she's a woman and lower their guns down as they walk toward her.

"It's a woman" one of them says, laughing.

"Ok, sweetheart, you're coming with us" the other guard says while holding her by her arms, about to arrest her.

The guards grab both their arms as she tries to break free. Suddenly, one of them was reaching out to pull down Julieta's mask, into revealing her true self. Not permitting for that to happen, Julieta jumps and sides kicks both the guards in the stomach, knocking them to the ground. They get up on their feet and charge at her but Julieta pulls out a knife and cuts them on the arms as they scream in pain. And that gave Julieta the chance to finish them off by punching them in the face. Both men fell to the ground, barely unconscious as they groan in pain. Julieta knew there was nobody can defeat her, she smiled at that.

"That's for you to understand on how to respect a lady" she smirks with an evil tone and an evil chuckle.

She saw in how much pain they were, they weren't expecting to get their butts kicked by strange woman, and that made her very happy. Julieta hid through the shadows, passing every alert guard at its post. On her trusty horse, she sneak away from the party as she headed at full speed to her ranch house to help her men with the robbing pests, who were robbing her. But they didn't know who they were messing with. And who steals from Doña Barbara, pays for it and in the worst possible way she could think of.

**(A Few Hours Later)**

As the party was still going and so was the negotiation discussion. On the other side of the hallway, Gnómeo wonders through the hallways, slipping and escaping from the party. He carried his backpack close to him; it held his Zorro clothes and weapons. He searched for an empty room to change but no avail. He was getting a bit frustrated. He was running out of time and worried his plan could fail. As he walks through the halls, alert he wasn't being seen. He suddenly bumps into someone, making them both fall to the ground backwards. He looks up and sees Julieta, still in her dirty red gown but he didn't notice or cared, he was much focused on her lovely gaze and smile.

"_Ay, lo siento, señorita Rojillo_. I didn't see you" he apologized as he pulls her back up (**lo siento: I'm sorry)**

Gnómeo admires her as he looks into her esmerald green eyes. His eyes travel from her face down to her body, literally every part and inch of her body. He continues to look down until he stopped at her feet when he noticed she was wearing some odd brown boots. But she quickly hides them from him with her red skirt. It confused him as he looks back up to her.

"No, it's fine. It was more my fault" she says, lowering her head, ashamed.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her up.

As he pulls her back up, they stare into eachother's eyes again, feeling that attraction they have again. The touch of their hands together made her weak on her knees and made her heart race at a fast speed. She knew both his identities, she just couldn't decided in which was he was handsomer.

"Um... what are you doing here, _Sr_. Celeste? You should be in the party" she said in a nervous tone, pulling her hand away from his.

"I kind of lost my way. I was looking for _un baño"_ he says, trying not to act suspicious he said with a nervous tone too. **(Baño: bathroom)**

"It's down the hall, to the left" she points out

"_Gracias, señorita_" he kisses her hand in gratitude and walks fast down the hall.

"_He's up too something" she said in her mind, suspiciously. "And I know what"_

She looks back at him while hiding in the corner, watching him go inside an empty room down the hall. She smirks evilly, knowing what he was doing and what he was planning to do. She realizes that her role as Doña Barbara is not over for tonight yet.

**(In the Don's Rojillo's office, 2 hours later)**

After the dinner and the party ended and everybody left, Don Rojillo and Capitan Teobaldo were looking over their plans on the demolition of the gold mines. The table was now filled with documents, maps of the country and other important papers they need. They look them over and over again, trying to find a solution from today's ball until they finally found one.

"So, everything went according to plan?" Don Rojillo said as he looks at a map where the gold mines were located, marked with O's and X's.

"Yes. We found out that there's more gold 5 feet up in the Celeste Mountains" Teobaldo said, pointing the exact location on the map.

"What do you suggest we do, Capitan?" Rojillo asks him

"The best thing to do is start the demolition as soon as possible and with this deed; the Celestes had no choice than to leave the territories to us"

"I don't see any problem. You have this all very calculated, boy. Call our men; tell them to be ready with the dynamite and all the equipment. We're ready to start business with them as soon as possible"

Then Don Rojillo pulled out a bottle of Champaign and 2 glasses as he pour the Champaign and handing one to Teobaldo. "To the honor it is to be a Red" he toast with him.

"Cheers, _tio_" they clink they glasses. **(tio: uncle)**

Suddenly, they heard a bell ringing widely 3 times. They set down their glasses and ran to the window. Guards were calling him name as Don Rojillo peeks to the outside. And from the hills close to his palace, there was a fire in the fields but in some strange straights lines in the form of a **Z**. It was him**. El Zorro**. This was his alert that he was coming. In the fields stood Benvolio, who started the fire in the first place while his cousin was somewhere, preparing for this attack, which made Don Rojillo a bit nervous.

He has already given orders to all of his men to guard every entrance from blocking the masked thieve in coming in his palace. He walked at a fast apace to his office as Teobaldo babble to him to not worry.

"I want every guard to be alert and at their post. And if they see someone or something in or near my palace, shoot it" he orders with a serious tone as he grabbed his documents.

"_Si, señor._ But you shouldn't worry, this is only one man" Teobaldo says.

"This isn't just any man! It's Zorro! He the most wanted thieve on my list! He knows about the mines and he's going to find a way to stop the demolition before it begins!"

"How can that possibly..."

"I DON'T CARE! I see that you don't understand how grave the situation is right now!"

Suddenly, without them looking in his direction**, El Zorro** was up in the ceiling, using his sword to grab the deed of the Celeste which also had a map attach to it of the mines in the mountains. He slowly lifts his sword to him and holds the deed in his mouth and stays silent as Don Rojillo and Capitan Teobaldo kept arguing.

"If he finds out we're starting the demolition in a few short days, the deal is over with my comrades from Colombia, do you understand? And for preventing that to happen, I want him death, Capitan! Do you hear me? MUERTO COMO UN PERRO!" **(Dead like a dog)**

"As you order, sir"

"Good. Now let's go before it's too late. Make sure the documents are safe"

Teobaldo takes the folder with the documents and follows Don Rojillo out of his office. El Zorro finally comes down from the ceiling with the deed in his mouth; he takes it out and smirks in success. "_This is going to be fun: he thinks in his mind, mischief._

As he walks down the hallway, Teobaldo opens the folders to check everything was in order until he noticed the deed was missing as he goes over and over again, going page to page but he couldn't find it.

He shut the folder in anger. "GUARDS!" He calls, furious.

He turns to go back to the office to look for the deed but jumps back surprised when he sees a man, dressed in black, pointing his sword against his chest. Even though, he didn't believe in his existence, Teobaldo recognizes him. El Zorro leans closer, reaching for Teobaldo's gun from his pocket and tosses it away as the captain stayed still in place.

"The undefeatable **Zorro**" Teobaldo said in a mocking tone, a bit surprised to see him.

"No. The legendary **Zorro**" Gnómeo corrected him with a fire in his eyes and his sword still against Teobaldo's chest.

Suddenly, 2 palace guards ran in the hallway, seeing the captain being held by the masked bandit. The guards pointed their gun at him to shoot him but El Zorro threat to kill the captain by leaning his sword even closer to his chest.

"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!" Gnómeo orders them "Tell them" he tells Teobaldo.

"Do as he says" Teobaldo orders to the guards. And they did what they were told, they slowly put down their rifles guns to the floor and they took a few steps closer to El Zorro and their captain.

Then Gnómeo made a gesture to tell the guards to come closer. **"**Alloy me**" **Gnómeo said as he pulled Teobaldo's sword from his belt which made the guards pull out their sword in case he tries to pull any stunt of his. But they put their swords down on the floor too.

"Come" Gnómeo gestures to the guards as they walk toward them. "Stop!" he says and they stop "Face the window" he says and they turns to face the window "Now, bend down and touch your toes" he orders but they get confused.

"Bend over" Teobaldo says through his teeth to them, still having the sword to his chest.

The guards follow his orders and bend down on their back and touch their toes, pleasing El Zorro. "Will you excuse me, Capitan?" he asked him. They both step back as El Zorro stood in front of the guards. "_Gracias"_ she thanked him. Then he pushes the guards out the window with his foot as they shout and broke glass land on them, only leaving bad cuts and empty window space.

El Zorro finally retrieves his sword from Teobaldo's chest as they face each other with anger and hate. Gnómeo tosses Teobaldo back to him, wanting to fight. And it began! The men started a sword fight to the death, blocking every move with the blades. Teobaldo puts all of his anger into it, using all of his strength to kill him but Gnómeo's sword skills were impressive to defeat. They swing their swords at each other until Gnómeo pushes him to the ground, making Teobaldo hit his head as he lost consciousness for a while. But the fight wasn't over until Don Rojillo came from being El Zorro and another sword fight began. Don Rojillo might have been old but he sure knew how to fight with a sword. Gnómeo block his every move as they walk down the hallways. Soon Teobaldo join in the fight! It was 2 against 1! Gnómeo thought fast as he grabbed one of the guard's swords from the floor and fought both men with each of his swords. With anger, the men fought to the death against the clever thief, having every intention to kill him. Gnómeo was finally able to push both men away from him as he made a flip in the air and started running down the hall, trying to escape but the men chased after him.

El Zorro ran down the open hallways where a garden and a fountain in the middle were. But soon an entire army of guards came in with guns and sword.

"_ALTO_!" They yelled, firing with their rifles at him but failed. **(Alto: stop/halt)**

Gnómeo jumped from the hallway balcony, onto to the lowest floor. He pulled out his sword out again as he ran back to a staircase but it was block by some guards. He made a turn to the other staircase but it was also block by guards too! Gnómeo ran back and block some guards from stopping him.

"STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Don Rojillo yelled, furious.

Gnómeo used all of his strength and light speed to escape any guard that came in his way. He did back flips and jumped onto anything like chairs, tables, even against the walls to escape them. Soon he came face to face with Teobaldo again, starting another fight with him but unfortunately lost again when Gnómeo pushed him in the gut and throwing him onto a group of guards as he landed on top of them. El He then jumps up a tree branch and swings himself on him, kicking some guards with his swinging feet. Gnómeo pulls himself up the tree and jumps down to a clear area where his sword was laying there. He picks it up and started another fight with Don Rojillo who sneaks behind him. The sword fight was so violent that they even started breaking things like curtains, chairs and candleholders that weren't lightened. There came a moment that they hold on to their swords to see which one surrender. Obviously, it wasn't going to be El Zorro but Don Rojillo uses his strength to push him to the ground. But Gnómeo gets back up before some guards got him. Then Teobaldo joined in again with his uncle and the rest of the guards as they corner him. El Zorro thought of a plan as they pointed their sword to him, ready to finish him.

"Kill him" Don Rojillo orders with wickedness.

The men charged at him like wild animals. But Gnómeo thought fast after he realized he was standing in front of a large map of the country. He used his sword to cut the rope that held the map. Without having it to hold it, the map fell on tops of their heads as they got lost under it, giving Gnómeo a chance to escape before they noticed he was gone. El Zorro was in the clear; he looks back at the foolishness and smiles.

"FIND HIM! FIND HM AND KILL HIM!" Don Rojillo screamed, boiling in anger. "I WANT HIM DEAD!"

El Zorro ran through the hallways, escaping the guards as they still struggle to break free from his trap. Gnómeo was able to escape without anybody following him or seeing where he was running off to. All except one particular sneaky Red girl, who watched him escaping without trace or that's what he thought.

**WHOA! THAT WAS COOL! And if you think that was an AWESOME fight! Wait 'til you see what I have in store for the next one! IT'LL BE SOO COOL! I PROMISE YOU THAT! ;D**

**Well, I gotta got now! FELIZ NAVIDAD & I LOVE U ALL! XOXOX (I don't care if I'm a little late. It's still Navidad to me until January 6. We Puerto Ricans & Latinos have a LOOOOONG Christmas and we take our parties very but very seriously ;)**

**PS. This is for my bestie, Erica Kelly.  
-G, if you're reading this. Text me back because I wanna hear your opinion on this story. LUV YA! ;)**

**ADIOS! BESOS!***

**-TPATFan16* aka Mickey* ;D**


End file.
